


Le sang de l'or

by CometNocta



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Day 3, Dreams (Theme), Fluff, M/M, Victuuri Week
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CometNocta/pseuds/CometNocta
Summary: De l'or, entre deux ténèbres blanches. De l'or, et du sang. Car sans Victor, c'est l'avalanche.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thème : Rêves (Dreams)  
> Jour 3 de la Victuuri Week 2017.

Il était seul sur la glace à présent.

Réduit au simple crissement de ses patins contre le blanc marbré, sans appui, sans accroche, sans attache. Seul, étouffé par la fraîcheur de l’Ice Castle. Il attaqua son premier enchaînement, les jambes cotonneuses et l’esprit absent. Le silence l’absorba. La piste lui semblait être un infini manteau hypnotisant. Blanc. Beaucoup trop blanc. Il dérapa, tomba, et heurta brutalement le sol. Noir. Un marbre sombre. Où était la glace ? Ses genoux étaient en sang. Il se releva tant bien que mal. Est-ce qu’il avait mal ? Il voyait le sang, mais sans douleur. Etait-ce bien son sang ? La patinoire avait disparu, et ses lames tapaient contre un humus d’ébène. Du charbon ? Des cendres ? Qu’était-ce ? Il ne pouvait plus glisser.

Il s’écroula de nouveau.

Il y avait Victor, soudainement. Et le sol était redevenu blanc. Son cœur s’emballa. Victor pourrait faire cesser cette absurdité, pourrait le relever, l’aider, le sauver. Mais Victor ne patinait pas. Victor marchait sur la glace, le regard fixe, loin de lui, loin du monde. Yuuri cria.

« VICTOR ! »

Il ne se retourna même pas. Yuuri le poursuivit, butant sur chaque pas, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette si familière avalée par les ténèbres blanches. Il rattrapa son souffle, et ferma les yeux.

Blanc.

 

Il les rouvrit à Helsinki. Il pleuvait à torrent et Victor lui tenait la main. Il soupira de soulagement et serra les doigts de son fiancé entre les siens.

Ils glissèrent de sa main.

Loin.

« Victor ? »

Il n’y avait plus rien dans les yeux de Victor. Plus d’amour, plus d’amitié, plus d’affection. Pas même de la colère, de la peur, de la haine ou de la trahison. Plus rien. L’indifférence blanche.

« Ça suffit, Yuuri, fit sa voix. »

Gelée, glacée, Saint Pétersbourg en plein mois de février.

« Je ne veux plus. »

 _Quoi ?_ Pensa son cerveau fatigué.

« Quoi ? répéta-t-il bêtement. 

—  C’est terminé Yuuri, je m’en vais. »

L’alliance dorée roula sur le béton et se perdit sous la pluie.

Yuuri se brisa. Il tomba sur le goudron, ses genoux éclatèrent et tâchèrent la route de pourpre métallique. La douleur vibra jusque dans ses reins, remonta sur sa poitrine et serra férocement ses bras. Il ferma les yeux. Blanc. Rouge.

 

Il y avait du sang partout. Sur ses genoux, ses mains, ses yeux, le verre de ses lunettes. Du sang sur Victor, étendu à terre.

« VICTOR ! »

Il ne s’entendit pas hurler. Le corps de Victor était flou entre ses larmes, déchiqueté par la mort, repris à la vie en un souffle, un battement de cœur.

Et il ne comprenait plus rien.

 

Son alliance était de retour sur son annulaire droit, éclaboussée par la mort rouge.

« Yuuri ? »

Et ses lèvres n’avaient même pas bougé. Que du son, de l’illusion, des mensonges étalés sur le pavé. Yuuri perdit son souffle une nouvelle fois, serra ses mains moites contre sa bouche. L’air ne parvenait plus jusqu’à ses muscles, jusqu’à son cœur, jusqu’à ses poumons. Tout tournait. Le monde tombait à son tour.

« YUURI ! »

L’illusion, encore.

Victor était mort.

Mort, mort, mort, mort, _mort_.

 

Il se laissa sombrer. Il faisait blanc.

Blanc, rouge, et or à la fois.

Un regard turquoise lui fouetta le visage lorsqu’il rouvrit les yeux.

 

•

 

Sombre. Il faisait sombre, chaud, et maison. Son esprit embrumé ne parvint pas à se calmer.

A sa droite, il y eu un aboiement sonore tout prêt de son oreille qui le fit sursauter.

La chambre revint par éclats douloureux.

 

L’environnement se précisa. Il y avait Victor, face à lui, indemne et présent, l’air fiévreux et paniqué. Leur chambre autour d’eux, la couette renversée sur le plancher.

« Yuuri, respire, amour, respire, c’était un cauchemar. »

Sa voix était calme, douce, et Yuuri s’y accrocha comme un noyé à une bouée. Il suivit machinalement Victor qui compta les secondes avec lui. 4, 2, 5, encore, et encore. Le monde revint doucement. Makkachin sur ses genoux, inquiète et le regard fixé sur son visage, prête à aboyer de nouveau. 4, 2, 5. L’odeur de curry qui flottait toujours dans l’air après leurs essais culinaires de la veille. Il se souvenait du goût du riz sur sa langue. Curry. Maison. Victor. 4, 2, 5. Les doigts encore engourdis par le sommeil de son fiancé sur ses épaules, chauds contre sa peau bouillante. Quatre, deux, cinq. Les images atroces s’éloignèrent. L’air semblait suivre un circuit plus correct dans ses vaisseaux. Il sentait à nouveau. Quatre secondes, inspirer. Deux secondes, bloquer. Cinq secondes, souffler. La fourrure épaisse de Makka sous ses doigts. L’odeur de Victor tout autour de lui, sur sa peau, dans son cœur. Le poids rassurant de l’alliance sur son annulaire droit, lavé de tout sang. Propre et sans blessure.

Un foutu cauchemar.

« Est-ce que tu veux un verre d’eau ? proposa la voix tendre de Victor. »

Son pouce gauche caressait sa pommette et lui fit oublier un instant le sens des mots qu’il venait d’entendre. Il hocha finalement la tête et regretta la chaleur de Victor dès l’instant où il se leva. Makkachin sentit son frisson et vint se blottir dans le nid de ses jambes. Yuuri sourit. La chienne était une boule d’amour et de loyauté avec lui depuis les premières semaines, et semblait capable de comprendre ses états émotionnels mieux que quiconque – parfois même plus rapidement que Victor lui-même. Les derniers échos de panique s’envolèrent alors qu’il jouait machinalement avec les poils bruns frisés. Victor revint, un verre d’eau à la main, l’air toujours profondément inquiet. Yuuri but précautionneusement, appréciant la fraîcheur du liquide, l’ancrage qu’il lui apportait. Il posa le verre encore à moitié plein sur leur table de chevet et se tourna vers son fiancé qui le dévisageait avec trouble, sans oser le prendre dans ses bras.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Yuuri secoua la tête. Les images affreuses étaient parties. Il ne se souvenait que de bribes, d’images détachées, violentes et sanguinolentes, et n’avait pas envie de laisser son esprit s’y attarder.

« Juste un cauchemar idiot, lâcha-t-il lorsqu’il eut retrouvé confiance en sa voix, parce que j’ai peur de te perdre. »

Le visage de Victor s’adoucit. Il combla finalement la distance entre eux et le serra contre lui. Les bruits de la nuit emplirent la chambre, les doigts de Yuuri voguant silencieusement contre la peau chaude de son fiancé. Makkachin, restée sur ses genoux, comprit que la panique était passée et se dégagea de ses jambes, permettant à Victor de le rapprocher de lui. Tous deux se glissèrent de nouveau sous les draps sans pour autant se détacher l’un de l’autre. Victor ne lâcha pas ses doigts. Yuuri replongea paresseusement dans le sommeil.

 

Le sang revint immédiatement.

Cette fois-ci, le corps dépecé de Makkachin remplaçait celui de Victor sur la patinoire.

 

Il émergea en un long râle, son souffle perdu entre deux images abominables. Dans sa panique, il écrasa la patte de la chienne qui s’était couchée contre sa cuisse. Elle protesta d’un couinement et descendit du lit, décidant le lieu trop peu certain pour la nuit.

« Makka, Makka, pardon, baragouina Yuuri en la suivant du regard. »

Elle disparut à l’angle de la porte, probablement pour aller se coucher sur le canapé, et il fondit en larmes. Il se roula dans la couette, sur lui-même, ignorant la lumière qui s’alluma derrière-lui et Victor qui se redressa en panique. Il voulait juste dormir, bon sang. Juste retrouver l’agréable brouillard du sommeil, fermer les yeux sur les ténèbres pour les rouvrir sur l’aurore. Il n’en pouvait plus, de ce sang, de cette peur, de cette horreur.

« Yuuri, appela doucement la voix de son fiancé au-dessus de son oreille. »

Ses doigts caressaient doucement sa nuque.

Mais Yuuri paniquait de nouveau.

Victor ne laissa pas la crise s’installer une seconde fois et le força à contrôler sa respiration, tenter de tarir ses larmes qui l’empêchaient de déglutir. Il renifla bruyamment et s’étrangla sur un hoquet. Ses sanglots redoublèrent lorsqu’il croisa le regard sincèrement désarmé de son fiancé qui avait encore la trace de l’oreiller sur la joue droite. En temps normal, l’image l’aurait fait sourire. A cet instant, il se donnait juste envie de vomir d’empêcher Victor de dormir.

« Tu peux te lever ? »

Yuuri le regarda sans comprendre.

« Ça ne sert à rien de t’obstiner à vouloir dormir maintenant, tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Tu te sens d’aller avec moi jusque sur le balcon ? »

Il hocha doucement la tête et ravala ses larmes avec un reniflement peu glorieux. Victor l’aida à se redresser d’une main et accompagna ses mouvements. Yuuri s’émerveilla un instant de la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à anticiper les tremblements de ses genoux et soutenir son corps. Victor semblait lié à son inconscient, capable de lire avant lui les faiblesses de ses muscles. Deux ans plus tôt, lorsqu’ils répétaient leur adaptation en couple du programme court de Victor, Yuuri avait été sidéré de constater qu’il pouvait littéralement, physiquement, se reposer sur son fiancé. Il n’avait alors plus eu peur de chuter, de glisser, ou de déraper. Il y avait Victor, face à lui, prêt à le rattraper.

Il enjamba le rebord de la porte-fenêtre avec précaution et se retrouva sur le balcon, fouetté par le vent glacé de Saint Pétersbourg à quatre heures du matin. Victor n’avait pas lâché son épaule une seule seconde. Yuuri s’accouda à la barrière de métal, le froid rongeant sa peau là où son pyjama la laissait à nu. Curieusement, la sensation était agréable.

« Je vais nous chercher une polaire, je reviens, murmura Victor. »

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux pulls et un plaid qu’il avait tiré de force à Makkachin. Yuuri le laissa les enrouler tous deux dans le lourd tissu et se lova contre son fiancé, la joue droite posée sur sa clavicule, le regard perdu au loin sur les lumières de Saint-Pétersbourg. Les mains de Victor dessinaient des arabesques compliquées contre son dos. Yuuri se perdit dans la contemplation de son souffle, dans la vapeur qui enfumait la ville à intervalles réguliers. Il distinguait vaguement Saint Isaac, au loin, illuminée d’une grande lueur orangée, dressée comme un repère au milieu des cimes d’immeubles.

Victor embrassa doucement son front.

Ce fut pour Yuuri comme un coup de feu.

Les mots jaillirent de sa bouche. Il raconta tout. Tous ses rêves de ces dernières semaines, toutes les fois où il avait vu Victor partir, l’abandonner, mourir, toutes les fois où le sang avait giclé contre la glace, contre l’or de ses doigts. Toutes les fois où il n’avait pas pu le sauver, toutes les fois où il avait tout ruiné. Quand il eut épuisé toutes les images dont il se souvenait, il laissa les mots révéler toutes ses peurs, tous ses doutes, toutes ses faiblesses. Victor garda le silence, les lèvres sagement posées sur sa tempe, et laissa les maux sortir jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien. Lorsque les mots se turent, les larmes revinrent. Yuuri les laissa couler, ne chercha pas à s’en cacher et accueillit les sanglots comme un malade accepte son sort ; résigné. Victor ne le lâcha pas un seul instant.

« Yuuri, душа мой, souffla Victor contre son oreille. »

Il leva son visage rougi vers lui. Il se mit à neiger sur Saint Pétersbourg.

« De quoi as-tu toujours rêvé ? »

La neige migra dans les yeux de Victor. Yuuri ne put s’en détourner. Il avait eu de nombreux rêves dans sa jeunesse, tous gravitant autour de l’ambition d’être un jour aux côtés du plus grand patineur sur la glace, de pouvoir se tenir à ses côtés comme un égal. Depuis l’or, l’image de Victor avait supplanté toute ambition sportive dans ses fantasmes. Il n’avait plus dans le cœur qu’un seul souhait, qu’un seul espoir.

 

« Pouvoir t’aimer. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> (*Mon cœur, en Russe) 
> 
> Publié le 9 février 2017.


End file.
